Threading tools currently in use for making an industry standard or special threadforms used for both internal and external threads which may vary in diameter, are subject to serious limitations. Typically an indexable throwaway insert cutting tool, having one or more cutting edges, each provided with finished thread form, is required to make multiple passes to complete a single thread requiring extensive time. Secondly, the thread stock is removed in the form of elongated strings which require frequent interruption for removal as well as hazard to the operator from erratic tangling and breakage.